


Dois quadros

by fadaravena



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Free Verse Poetry, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Shizuo é possuido pela Saika e comete um grave assassinato.





	Dois quadros

**Author's Note:**

> Não é a primeira fanfic que eu escrevo para o fandom, a primeira que escrevi é uma longfic que ainda está no inicio por isso não postei, essa é apenas uma inspiração durante as aulas, e outra um tanto clichê na estrutura narrativa, acho.

Fora em uma noite aparentemente quieta em uma rua deserta quando a violência personificada em um homem pintara dois quadros como escrevendo uma peça teatral.

No primeiro ato um saltitante cheiro impregnou seu olfato tornando-se o estopim de seus sentimentos mais violentos. No segundo ato, passada a euforia do antecedente, o aroma enferrujado de tom escuro refletiu-se em seu usual óculos, e no prateado brilhar de uma faca a silhueta de uma fantasma sem cabeça aterrorizada tremia em sua lâmina.

O primeiro quadro esquartejado em diversas tintas – dentre as quais anil, carmim e turquesa – emanava a doçura da paixão que o homem sentia, apegado ao quadro por muito tempo deixou-se levar à patologia, acabara assassino pior que outros.

O segundo quadro espantado em monocromia ficou calado diante do inesperado. O homem notara pelo reflexo da faca a fantasma, e esta, por sua vez, através do mesmo meio, notara olhos de um vermelho ardente como o de um demônio diante do anterior olhar vivaz.

O odor de ferrugem, da tinta vermelha, fundiu ambos os quadros no último ato.

**Author's Note:**

> A ideia inicial era do Shizuo sendo possuido pela Saika e matando o Izaya, depois a Celty chega na cena do assassinato assustada e incrédula, mas acho que narrar isso seria dificil e acabaria virando uma outra longfic, daí resolvi mudar a narração, apesar de ter ficado estranha.
> 
> Só uma explicação a mais, patologia no caso teria dois sentidos, não só o de doença como o de apegar-se a algo, uma paixão.


End file.
